Identity cards are commonly used to control access to computers, locations, privileges and similar resources. The identity card provides security for the control of these resources by matching picture identification with a name, number or similar information. For example, a driver's license includes a name, picture, address and license number. The picture is used to match a holder to the card and the name and number are used to look up a status of the license (e.g., suspended) or similar information. The identity card is typically assembled on a plastic substrate with image and text printed on the front and rear surfaces of the card. The identity card can be modified or replicated by a similar process or printing or attaching an photo over the true information to allow another person to utilize the card. A magnetic strip is attached to one surface upon which data is written. This information is accessible to skilled counterfeiters. Thus, all of the information related to the card is accessible making it easy for counterfeiters and those who intend to perpetrate identity theft to utilize this information.
For example, a driver's license can be counterfeited such that on inspection it appears to be a legitimate license. The features of a driver's license are discernable by visual inspection. The format of a portrait, license number, logo, watermark or similar feature can be easily inspected and replicated. The counterfeiter can produce driver's licenses that are visually identical to an actual driver's license. This allows individuals holding a counterfeited license to drive and gain access to locations without meeting a state's requirements for obtaining a driver's license. In addition, a stolen driver's license or similar identity card provides information to the thief about the user including the name, likeness, social security number or address. This information can be used to perpetrate fraud against the individual through identity theft.
Other identity cards issued by commercial institutions, employers, the government or other entities can similarly be modified or counterfeited and used for identity theft. This allows the holders of these modified and counterfeited cards or legitimate stolen cards to obtain benefits and gain access to resources illegally.